Coming home
by the lights of paris
Summary: Its been 15 years. They've both moved on with their lives but theres still that lust that they had when they were younger. Chuck\Blair. Full summary inside.
1. Red curls, Teenagers and Waldorf Basses

**Disclaimer: **I do not own gossip girl, nor do I own the characters, I have made my own up purely for this story although. Not all words are mine, since later on, I may quote gossip girl and I'll definatly quote "I am Chuck Bass" but most words are my own.

**Authors Note: **This is my first chapter story. I only have another one-shot and I'm looking forward too writing this. If you do read it, could you take the time too review it for me please? I don't care if you hate it, tell me, honestly I just need feedback. Thank you.

**Summary: **Blair left for Australia fifteen years ago. She's come back too the UES, only for two weeks, for her daughter too get too know her grandmother but then Blair runs into an old flame, and her daughters father and Queen B regrets ever coming back and sometimes even ever leaving.

**Author: **thelightsofparis aka ruby-rose

**Extra Note: **I won't be spelling in 'American' spelling, this means instead of mom it'll be mum and any other sort of spelling that way.

* * *

"She'll love you, don't worry" Blair tells her daughter, trying too make her feel better even though she hasn't shown any sign of being nervous or worrying about what her hard-to-impress grandmother will think of her. Blair brushes a strand of Audrey's dark locks away from her face and smiles. Audrey rolls her eyes.

"Mum, please. I'm not even worried. Just stop" Audrey tells her, her voice taking on a cold and snappy edge. She crosses her arms across her chest, lifts her chin up higher, straightens up her back and looks straight ahead at the elevator willing it too open and then as if, on cue, it does. The doors fling open too reveal Eleanor. Who looked ridicoulos with her newly dyed satin black hair and blue ends, her dark silk wrap around dress and matching low heels.

"Blair!" Eleanor screams, running forward too hug her daughter, when she was a good way away from the elevator. Eleanor's arms wrap around her daughter's waist and she pulls her in close, smelling her. The fifteen years apart had both done them wonders, apart from Eleanor's now tragic hair colour and bad choice in clothing.

Blair was the first too pull away, giving her mother a sympathetic smile, before grabbing onto her own daughter, Audrey's, arm and pulling her forward too meet her grandmother. Eleanor's smile grew wider, _as if that was possible, _and enclosed her grand daughter in a hug, less grand then the one Blair had previously been in.

"Audrey, how _wonderful _too finally meet you!" Eleanor gushes. Audrey smiles nervously at her, which was very unlike her. Blair was a little worried about her mothers sudden amount of affection and love but quickly forgot about it.

"Eleanor, it's great too meet you as well" Audrey mumbles, not really meaning it. If it was up too her she wouldn't of ever come but her mother had pratically shoved her into the car, forced her onto the plane, and then dragged her too the house. Apparently Eleanor really, _really, _wanted too meet her granddaughter, saying that it wasn't fare for her too grow up without a **father, grandfather, aunts, uncles, cousins and a grandmother. **Blair dissagreed saying Audrey never minded. Which wasn't a lie. She hadn't known any different.

"Now, now dear. No mumbling" Eleanor explained, gently. Not even wagging her finger at the poor youngester. Audrey just shrugged and looked down at the floor.

"I'll show Audrey her room" Blair states, her eyes connecting with her mothers. Eleanor nods and lets the two girls leave too go and find their rooms.

* * *

"Daddy" A small girl with aburn wild curls whines, her dark green eyes going wide as she looked up at her father, who was still on the phone, talking buisness with someone. He spins round too face her, poking his tounge out, putting it back in and putting a finger too his lips telling his daughter too be quiet.

"Uh-uh. Thank you. Yes. Thanks. Bye" Chuck said into the phone, snapping the flip phone shut and carelessly throwing it onto his bed. He turned back too face his little girl, a grin breaking out over his face, he scooped her up in his arms and craddled her, rocking the five year old back and forth.

"Daddy!" She exclaimed, giggling widely. Chuck put her down and she put her hands on her hips, pouting out her lips, her eyes going huge, tears threatining too spill.

"Blair, don't do this _again_" Chuck complained. Flopping down onto the couch. She had been doing this for the last three weeks, when things didn't go her way, after picking it up from Serena.

"But Daddy" Blair began too whine. Chuck groaned and threw a pillow over his face, as his daughter began too crawl ontop of him, snuggling up close too him. She put her head in the crook of her father's neck and removed the pillow off of his face, throwing it on the floor. Chuck gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before pulling her into a tight hug.

"I love you sweetie-bear" Chuck told his daughter, Blair. Blair let out a laugh and threw her small, dainty arms, around his neck.

"I love you too daddy" Blair replied, only seconds before the home phone began ringing. Blair let go of Chuck and crawled across the room too reach the phone, she tore it off of the stand and clicked the green answer button, putting it too her ear. She paused, and Chuck assume the person on the other line was speaking.

"We'll be there tonight Auntie Serena. Buh-Bye" Blair said, before hanging up. The little girl turned around too face Chuck, a huge grin on her face, as her father shook his head, muttering 'no, no, no, no' underneath his breath.

* * *

Audrey stared at her reflection in the mirror in the guest bedroom, she was going too have for the next two weeks and sighed. Her mums best friend was holding some sort of 'get together, welcome back, get too know the upper east siders' sort of party and it was mandatory for her too go. Her mother had warned her more then once, that it was formal wear. Audrey didn't own a lot of formal wear, so she decided too wear the dress she wore for her best friends fathers wedding last year. It was a sleeveless navy blue dress that hung just below the knees, she decided too pair it up with some black pumps her mum had brought her a few weeks ago even thought it wasn't her thing. She thought she looked good enough, _formal _enough. She wouldn't really know, she had never even heard her mother utter those words before, let alone her having too put them into practice. She let out another sigh and started too descend out the door and down the stairs. Her fingers brushing against the railing. She went through a few doors before she found the dining room and when she found it, _well it was crowded with people who made her fanciest clothes look like something a homeless person would wear. _Shit. Her eyes scanned the room, trying too find Blair.

Blair greeted people as she walked around the room, most of these people she didn't even remember but Serena assured her that they wouldn't be staying for dinner, _thank god. _Blair was wearing a Tibi Silk beaded dress in yellow that looks awful on the rack but looks great on her. She had found it in the back of her closet and had remembered the last time she had worn it, she had looked **HOT **and so she had too wear it again, thankfully, and miracoursly it still fit her. She had paired it up with Black Platform Mary Janes, gold ring earrings and gold bangles on her arms. Her curls were hanging loose around her shoulders, and her lips were covered in a light pink rose colour, her eyes made longer by Maybelline Mascara.

"S. Please don't make me mingle anymore" Blair complained too her best friend. She had been at it for at least an hour and a half, she hadn't done it in fifteen fucking years, and all she wanted too do was sleep and she still had a dinner up ahead of her. She envied her daughter who had been hiding out in her room for the past hour and a half, she spotted her, as soon as she had entered the dining room but had been stopped by somebody who claimed went too high school with her, her eyes scanned the room looking out for Audrey. Audrey was doing the same thing, her eyes finally landing on her mother who actually fit in with all the fancy Upper East Siders. Audrey pushed through the crowd, trying too reach her mum.

"Hey mum" She said, looking back and forth between her mother and a blonde tall girl standing next too her. Audrey had only just reached her and was wondering who the blonde was, she guessed it may of been Serena, Blair's best friend from high school but she couldn't be sure. The blonde was wearing a floral print bodice dress which looked more like a dress you would wear too a park rather then a "formal gathering" but one that she totally pulled off, even with bare feet. The blonde girl lets out a giggle which startles Audrey.

Blair smiles sympathetically at her daughter, as she sees her looking at Serena like she's some crazy woman, and frankly Blair couldn't blame her. Serena was acting a little out of all sorts, but that was just usually Serena. Blair let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Serena grabbed a glass from off of a chair, next too her and bite her lip, her eyes scanning the room for a spoon. She spotted one and ran over too grab it, and then ran back too Blair and who she assumed too be Audrey. She banged the spoon too the glass, catching everyones attiention.

"Welcome! I'm sorry too inform you all but unless you have a super-duper exclusive invite too the dinner being hosted afterwards, you must leave now. We know who got the invites and they'll even be showing us. Bye Bye. Oh, you have ten minutes too evacute the building before we start going all physco on you. Best too leave now" Serena told everybody confidently, her voice never falling, never betraying her. She let out a smile and placed the glass back on the chair and put the spoon inside. She turned towards Audrey and offered her hand.

"Audrey, what a _pleasure _too meet you. I'm Serena" Serena stated too the fourteen and a half year old girl, introducing herself proudly. Audrey shook her hand, not believing this was her mothers best friend.

Neither can we **A**, neither can we.

* * *

"Blair, _sweetie_" Chuck yelled out, at the front of his door, calling his daughter. Blair emerged from out of her bedroom, looking every inch sophisticated as a five year old girl could get.

Or not.

She was wearing a light pink dress that had straps and had a flowy skirt at the end, the dress was tied with a black ribbon around her waist. She was wearing slip on black bowed flats as well, and had put in her ruby studs.

"Come on" Chuck whined, grabbing onto his five year old daughters hand and dragging her out of their house. His daughter agreed for them too have dinner with Serena, and they weren't going too be late, he remebered the last time they had had dinner together.

_"Why can't you ever be on time for anything?" Serena demanded, staring her step-brother down. He rolled his eyes and took another puff of his ciggerette. They were outside the house Serena and Nate lived in, and Chuck was totally ignoring his blonde bitch of a sister. _

_"I can be on time" Chuck stated. Making a mental note too prove too her that he could get places without being up too half an hour too an hour late. He let out a sigh and offered his ciggerette too Serena, who turned it down, flashing him a pearly white smile.  
_

_"Plus it's Blair that takes forever. She's five years old, S and it takes her a bloody hour just too pick out what too wear! Let alone actually get dressed, having a snack too eat before we leave and doing homework" Chuck argues. Serena rolls her eyes at him, thinking he was just making another excuse before snatching his ciggerette and taking a puff of it herself, she then dropped it on the floor and stood on it with the heel of her boot.  
_

"But Dad, I didn't do my homework!" Blair exclaimed, worry starting too fill her mind as all different scenerios of what could happen tomorrow starting playing in her head.

"I'll wrote you a note" Chuck sighed.

* * *

**Dear Upper East Siders,**

**It's been a few years and now were all relaxing in our perfect and comfortable lives, our children growing up and living the lives we used too live. Well rumor has it _B's _back in town and I had too see for my self and it turns out she is and she's even got a little girl. Aw. If you can call fourteen little. _S _and _N _and _D _and _V _and _J _and even _K & I _had been there but where was the dark knight? Didn't he get on all exclusive invite?**

**Well goodbye for now. I'll be back, don't know when.  
**

**You know you love me  
**

**XOXO Gossip Girl  
**


	2. Upper East Side Dinner

**Title: **Coming Home

**Author: **Lightsofparis

**Summary: **Blair left for Australia fifteen years ago. She's come back to the UES, only for two weeks, for her daughter to get to know her grandmother but then Blair runs into an old flame, and her daughters father and Queen B regrets ever coming back and sometimes even ever leaving.

**Authors Note: **Ah! People reviewed _my story! _I want to give a big thank you too you all and tell you how much I love you! You'll find out how Chuck got Blair, either in this chapter or the next. Thank you, Thank you, Thank you! The chapters will also most likely be shorter than longer chapters.

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own gossip girl, sadly.

* * *

Kati and Isabel couldn't help but steal glances of their former Queen, every two seconds. For them it was too weird and she has a daughter as well? Who could have guessed? Not them. There seated at the very end of the table, next to each other of course. Blair is at the other end of the table, on the end, just like them. Audrey next too her. Serena and Nate are on her right, their two children Jena who is six and Elizabeth who is ten. Opposite them, on the left of Blair sits, Vanessa and Jenny, with their three-year old adopted mexican son Joseph. Dan was sitting next too his sister, his one month year old daughter Nelly on his lap. Georgina was sitting next too Nate and she had her 1-year-old son, Peter, on her lap. Her & Dan had gotten together a few years ago and had quickly gotten married and had Peter&Nelly. Milo had died in a car accident the year before. There was a spare chair next too both Georgina and Dan, which were saved for two other guests.

_Guess who that could be? _

The elevator doors dinged open and out walked a girl who looked like a tiny miniature Serena, except she had green eyes and she looked like she owned the place. Audrey had to stifle a laugh. The girl looked like a major _bitch. _Audrey wasn't used to the UES life and didn't even know about her mum's past in it. The girl - whose name was Katarina - walked swiftly over too her mother, Serena and gave her a peck on the check.

"Is Blair coming over? I picked up some new nail polish and I must show her. It's so her colour!" Katarina giggled. Both of her sister's rolled their eyes. They didn't exactly like it when their own sister chose their cousin over them. At 13, Katarina was prepping too become the new Queen of Constance and was trying hard to act the part, which wasn't hard because she's a natural bitch.

Blair was confused. Who did she mean by Blair? She _was _Blair. She didn't think too much of it. Blair was a common name, wasn't it? Serena nodded, forgetting all about her old best friend and how she didn't know about the **new **Blair.

"She'll be over soon" Nate said, before digging into the food. He didn't want to have to go into the topic about Blair Bass. Chuck could do that.

"Good" Katarina replied with a stop-embrassing-me-dad-your-so-uncool-unlike-mum attitude. The elevator dinged open once again and out stepped a little girl, with wild red curls, wearing a velvet-black dress, a black scarf and a black flower in her hair. Her mouth opened up in an 'O' when she spotted Katarina and she flew into her arms, letting the older girl scoop her up into a big bear hug.

"Kati!" Blair squealed with excitement at seeing her cousin. Who just so happened to be the _coolest _girl in the universe not just the upper east side. Chuck stepped out of the elevator, shortly after his daughter had begun hugging Katarina. He stood near the door, watching them. He surveyed the room, his eyes landing on a certain _Waldorf. _He looked at Serena and Nate and both gave them deathly glares.

"Daddy!" Blair squealed, running over too Chuck. She tugged on his hand, leading him over to the table. She patted the seat next too Georgina and let him sit down in it. She then rushed over to sit next too Dan.

"Hi Uncle Danny" She cooed. Dan smiled down at the girl and ruffled up her curls.

"Hello Bear" He said, using his nickname for her, that he had developed for her when she was only an infant. The little Blair looked around the table herself, making sure she knew everybody but there were two people she didn't know.

"Hello!" She beamed, waving at Blair and Audrey Waldorf. Audrey grinned back at the cute little girl, and waved at her too.

"I'm Blair Bass and who might you two be?" She asked with genuine curiosity. Big Blair froze. Chuck had a daughter, and had named her Blair. She had noticed the exchange between the two but didn't actually think that they were father and daughter. Audrey smiled at Blair, oblivious too her mothers feelings. How was _she _to know? But even so, she was being uncharasticaly happy and charming, something Audrey has never been good at.

"I'm Audrey Waldorf" Audrey introduces proudly, copying the little girls style of saying her name. Blair Bass rolled her eyes at the girl and scooped food on too her plate, picking at it with her fingers and then putting it in her mouth.

"Blair, don't eat like that, baby" Chuck says, reaching over the table to pick up his daughters cutlery, but she whacks away his hands.

"I am not a baby" Blair retorts, crossing her arms over her chest. Serena lets out a giggle and if looks could kill, Blair Bass would have killed her Aunt Serena in an instant.

"Last time I checked you were" Chuck replies, raising his eyebrows, beckoning his daughter too start yelling at him and throwing a tantrum like any other normal five-year old would but she kept her cool and instead she reached for a carton of orange juice and poured some into her cup.

"Daddy. I'm not a baby. Babies don't have boyfriends" Blair persisted. Chuck couldn't help it, he let out a chuckle and shook his head. His daughter only glared at him, trying to find out what was so funny. Did she say something wrong? Was there something on her face? Was her hair messy? Questions swirled inside her head, and she put a look of concentration on her face.

"_Blair _YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" Her Aunties Kati & Isabel squealed in unison. It was now the younger Bass to giggle. She nodded her head, liking the attention she was receiving.

"She does. It's quite funny actually. His name is Markus Scott or something. He's in the same kindergarten class as her. Their king and queen of kindergarten apparently. Oh and he made them matching crowns for them too wear and he brought her a ring and asked for her to marry him" Chuck started, but Blair interrupted just as he was getting to the juiciest part of the story.

"AND I SAID YES!" Little Blair squealed, clapping her hands together and jumping up and down in her seat. She was quite excited to be an engaged woman. All the girls at school were jealous of her, especially because she was engaged to the cutest guy in the whole of Kindergarten. She let out a small sigh and put her head in her hands.

"I think I might be _in love_" She stated, like she was in a trance. Her voice was light and fluttery. Her Uncle Nate let out a chuckle, like her father had earlier and took a sip off his coke. His _child friendly _coke but the little girl took no notice of him. Katarina had a smirk placed upon her face, admiring her little cousin. She hated to admit it, but she loved Blair more than she loved her own sisters. Her sister's were boring and no fun and ever so _sensible _and it drove the 13-year-old girl to the brink of tears but Blair Bass was different, she may of only been five, but she was destined for great things. The older and more wiser Blair stood stiffly at the table, feeling awkward and out-of-place yet only half an hour before she felt like she had belonged. Which was stupid, since she had been gone for so long.

"Honey, your five. Your not in love" Blair Waldorf piped up. Much to the surprise of well, everyone.

"You don't even know me" The little girl snapped at her name-sake.

"No but your five, nobody falls in love at five" She snaps back, anger rising through her. Audrey looked at her mother, but she felt like she was looking at a stranger. She was looking at a woman, who was wearing a fancy dress, who had a confident and cocky look on her and who was fighting with a five-year old girl with auburn-red curls.

"You did" Chuck retorts. Looking at his ex-girlfriend in her doe-brown eyes. Neither one of them tore their eyes away from each other.

"It wasn't love. I was in love with the idea of love" She shot back. She could feel the lust tugging out her, and she could imagine the scenario unfolding. They would bicker and argue like they always had, and they would forget everybody was in the room, and then he would crawl across the table and towards her, wrap his arms around her neck, pull her up onto the table, and they would kiss passionately and the past what?- fifteen years would be forgotten.

_Nice try **B **you always did have a wild imagination. _

"No. You thought you had loved him, which is the same thing as love. It just isn't _real _love but over time you grew in real love with him. So you were pretty much in love from the time you could speak" Chuck retorts. Raising his empty glass, which up too a few seconds ago, contained apple juice with a little vodka. Blair shook her head, not wanting to let Chuck win. She was Blair Waldorf; she always wins.

"Yes, maybe so, but I was to young too even know what love was, let alone be in it" Chuck considered this for a moment. Pondering on what he could say too it. Nothing came to mind, she was right. Of course she was, she was Blair Waldorf but he wasn't going to let her make him look like a pathetic loser who couldn't win an argument.

"Yes, but at the time you thought you were in love which technically means you were in love" He says calmly. He looks back over at his daughter, breaking eye contact with the former love of his life, and ending their conversation.

"I don't approve of Markus anyway" He tells the little girl. She pouts her lips at him and crosses her arms over her chest. She doesn't even care if he approves of Markus they were still going to be married, then they'd move into a castle, and then have lots and lots of little children, and then they would both rule over their kingdom, while she took over Bass Industries. Yes, it sounded good too her. that was going too be her life and nothing and no-one was going to stop it.

* * *

An hour passed and Chuck and Blair hadn't even made contact since their conversation earlier. Blair thought it was for the best, she wasn't exactly single anyway. She tried to push that thought away from her mind; she loved her boyfriend, she did, but _she _loved Chuck more and right now, she didn't want to think about the surfer that was back at home waiting for her. Everybody had finished desert instead of Audrey, but at the moment, she was very curious about the little girl called Blair.

"Where's your mother?" She asks the girl innocently. Audrey's mother feels like throwing up, she doesn't know if she could stand to hear about Chuck with another woman. Even thinking about the prospect made her feel sick. She foolishly rose her head to look at Chuck, who was looking straight at his daughter. Her eyes followed his, too where his daughter sat, her eyes on her uneaten food.

"Dead" The girl whispers. The elder Blair lets out a surprise gasp. Chuck's girlfriend, or fiancée, or wife, or ex lover, died. He'd lost so many people already and although she didn't want him to be with anybody else, she wanted him to be happy.

"How?" Audrey asks. Blair hits her knee underneath the table. How dare she further the little girls pain? But every pair of eyes, is staring intently at the little girl, awaiting her answer.

"Plane crush. Don't worry I didn't know her. I was around a month old, my birth father couldn't deal with the tragedy and put me up for adoption and then daddy adopted me" Blair Bass explained, shrugging. Her voice getting happier at the mention of Chuck. Blair Waldorf forced a smile. It sort of all made sense now. Chuck had adopted the little girl with bright red curls, pale skin, and bright green eyes and he had named her after _her. _Blair had to fight off tears. She shouldn't have ran; Chuck was doing fine as a father and it strangely hurt her that he was doing so well in life, it was a life, she could never be apart of, at least not anymore, she blew that chance fifteen years ago.


	3. Gossip Girl and Phone calls

**Title: **Coming Home

**Author: **Lightsofparis

**Summary: **Blair left for Australia fifteen years ago. She's come back to the UES, only for two weeks, for her daughter to get to know her grandmother but then Blair runs into an old flame, and her daughters father and Queen B regrets ever coming back and sometimes even ever leaving.

**Authors Note: **Thank you for all your reviews, it brings this smile too my face and makes me clap my hands like an excited little girl on christmas morning. I've been a bit busy lately, _okay not really but thats what everyone says when they haven't updated, _and I couldn't update **right away. **But here it is, the third chapter. This story will only last 9 or so chapters as well.

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own gossip girl.

* * *

"Mum, what the _hell _happened at dinner tonight?" Audrey questioned her mother. Her mother had acted like a complete bitch starting a fight with a little girl and then bantering with her father. It was also something that scared her, the fact her mother had a life before her.

"What ever do you mean?" Blair asked her daughter innocently, blinking her long, lashes. Her eyes going back to the gossip magazine in her hand. Serena and Nate had an article in it, that she was reading. It was actually sort of funny, they were talking about how apparently Nate was having an affair.

_"The former cougar, was a man-whore in his youth and a source tells us, it hasn't stopped since he's aged. He's been seen coming in and out of different hotels. A brunette nearly always coming out fifteen minutes or so after him. Another source informs us that his relationship with his actress wife Serena has been over for quite some time and their lawyers are drawing up divorce papers-"_

"You know **exactly **what I'm talking about. So answer me!" Audrey screamed, while pacing back and forth across the Waldorf Estates living room. Blair let out a sigh and turned to face her daughter, she was acting as if she was the parent and Blair was the child even if Blair had never endured this kind of contact before when she was a child, her mother questioning her like this, unless it was to do with her appearance and her parents wondered why she had developed an eating disorder.

"Stop acting like you're the mother" Blair shot back, raising her eyebrows and dropping the magazine on the table. Audrey stopped pacing and stared at her mother. It was like looking at a stranger. Her mum had never spoken too her like that. Never.

"Fine. I guess your different then I thought you were. When can I met my grandmother, so I can go back home?" Audrey said calmly. Her voice breaking at the end.

"Eleanor will be back from Paris tomorrow night. I told you that this morning" Blair answers. Ignoring the comment about her not being who her daughter that she was. She hadn't even spent a week in the Upper East Side and she was already falling into old habits.

"I'm sorry, Aud. It's just weird being back. I feel like a teenager again" Blair confided in her, honestly. Audrey walked over too where her mum sat on the couch and plopped down next too her. She leant her head against her mum's shoulder and smiled.

"It's OK mummy"

* * *

"You guys are seriously insane" Chuck hissed in fear of waking Blair up if he screamed. She was sleeping peacefully in the room down the hall and didn't want to wake her up. Serena didn't even bother taking her eyes off of the movie she was watching on the tv screen. Nate on the other hand did, an apologetic smile on his face.

"I'm sorry man" Nate apologies, shrugging his shoulders. Serena lets out a groan and pauses the movie she was watching. She turns to face Chuck, a serious expression gracing her face.

"Chuck. You need to move on. It's been what sixteen years? She's moved on. She's got a boyfriend and a kid. We didn't think you would be this mad" Serena confesses.

"Actually fifteen years but I think I might take your advice, Sis" Chuck mocks, rolling his eyes at Serena. He swipes up a glass of scotch from off of the coffee table and drowns it in one go before exiting the room and going straight too his bedroom, trying not to disturbe anyone on his way. At times he didn't mind Serena and Nate staying at his place, while their house was being re-done but at the moment he couldn't think of anything worse. He flopped down on his bed and grabbed his laptop from off of the floor and put it on his lap. He typed in the URL of a website he had visited in years.

**Queen B's back?**

_It's only been 3 years since I said goodbye and that I wouldn't ever return but our Queen has and this is just too juicy too go un-noticed. This post will lack my humor because we just want the dirty facts at the moment, don't we? Our queen was seen at JFK earlier on today, sporting an outfit that looked more target then prada and she had a teenager trailing behind her. So B's a mother now? And she didn't even bother hiding behind a pair of shades. What will her friends feel about her sudden return? Happy, relieved, or just plain mad? After all she pulled a Serena and left without saying goodbye and now she's back supposedly without saying a word. Oh dear, what happened too our Queen? It looks like someone may of striped her from her crown.__  
_

_Don't expect another update unless something actually happens.  
_

_GG.  
_

Chuck re-reads the post at least six times. He studies the picture, looking at the woman he once loved, still loves. She looked different at dinner but she looks even more different here. He types her name into google and thousands of things pop up. He clicks on one that happens to be a blog_. Her blog. _His heart skips a beat as he reads the blog, he can't help the smile that comes too his lips until he sees a post of her and her boyfriend and he feels like he might vomit. Serena had mentioned it earlier before, but this, this was too much to handle. They look happy, too happy. He clicks out and pushes his laptop towards the end of the bed.

* * *

"Hey S" Blair breathed into the phone. She had picked it up on the third ring only to find her old best friend to be the caller.

"What are you doing later tonight?" Serena asked her, all too eagerly.

Blair looked behind her at the clock in her bedroom. It read ten forty-six.

"Serena. It's ten forty" Blair whined, flopping down on her bed. Blair glanced over at her bedroom door to find Audrey standing there, waiting patiently for her too get off the phone.

"So? I'm coming over as I speak and I'm dragging the guys along. Were going to watch Tiffany's and eat a ton of junk and play dress ups and have lots of fun, like in high school. Were going too have an _epic _Non Judging Breakfast Club Moment" Serena squealed from on the other end.

"I have a daughter, S. I'm not sixteen anymore" Blair whined.

"I wasn't even around when you were. Hold on, were coming. Nate, go get Chuck and Tiffany's and raid the cupboard of food! Bye B" And with that Serena had hung up. Blair turned to face her daughter who had decided to walk right into the room.

"Whats up?" Audrey asked calmly. Blair flashed her a fake smile and put her heads in her hands.

"Nothing. Go too bed. Now" Blair ordered, not even bothering to look up to watch her daughter waltz out of the room.


	4. Please let us stay

**Title: **Coming Home

**Author: **Lightsofparis

**Summary: **Blair left for Australia fifteen years ago. She's come back to the UES, only for two weeks, for her daughter to get to know her grandmother but then Blair runs into an old flame, and her daughters father and Queen B regrets ever coming back and sometimes even ever leaving.

**Authors Note: **Um, This isn't an AU story btw. I don't think I mentioned that. Also sorry for never updating, I've been busy and I take a while with my stories. But Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own gossip girl, _alright. _

* * *

"I hate you. All of you" Chuck muttered. Serena and Nate had chosen to ignore him as soon as he saw the penthouse and knew where they were headed.

"Your evil, _evil_" He whispers. His eyes scan the living room of the penthouse.

"What are you doing here?" A voice snaps. Chuck stares at the girl before letting out a small chuckle. Serena turns to glare at him and Nate ignores him something he's grown used to doing.

"_Audrey, _right?!" Serena squeals, running over to the girl and enforcing her into a hug. Audrey awkwardly pats Serena's back and pulls away from the hug, a frown on her face.

"I asked you a question" Audrey snaps again. Nate rolls his eyes and steps forward, pushing his wife behind him. He holds out his hand for her to shake but she keeps her eyes on Nate, not even bothering to look at his hand. He drops it by his side and wipes it on his pants.

"Were here for movie night and we don't really need too be answering too some thirteen year old" Nate states simply. Audrey's mouth drops open. _How dare he call me a thirteen year old!_ She thinks, along with a thousand other things included with insults but before she can voice any, Blair is in the room.

"Audrey, go up too your room. I'll be up in a second" Blair orders. Audrey lets out a sigh and throws her arms up in the air only to throw them back down again for dramatics. She mutters a fine and leaves the room. Blair turns to face Serena, raising an eyebrow at her former best friend.

"What the _fuck _Serena? I have a freaking kid. You can't just stop by, even if you did call beforehand!" Blair exclaims, stressing each word but she's not looking at Serena. Her eyes have strayed and are now staring intently at Chuck, who's got a bag in each hand, filled with food.

"B. Please let us have one last good time to remember. Audrey can stay at Chuck's place with the other kids" Serena pleaded, her voice going soft and whiney, only returning to normal at the end. Blair pursed her lips and looked at Chuck, waiting for him to agree to it instead he did the exact opposite.

"I don't think that's such a great idea. I don't know the Audrey kid and I don't want a stranger in my house" He stated, folding his arms across his chest. His lips in a thin line. He raises an eyebrow at Blair, waiting for her to either explode with insults for him basically insulting her daughter, or calmly bicker with him. He got neither.

Well, Well, our two favorite Upper East Side royalty seem to be full of surprises.

"That makes can all go home now" Blair dismisses, waving them away with her hand. She turns on her heel and heads up to her room without looking back.

* * *

Serena turns to face her step-brother, she glares at him and slowly shakes her head. Nate looks down at the ground, feeling un-easy. It's obvious Serena's about to explode but he doesn't want to make her even more mad by asking her not to, or warning Chuck.

"How could you!" Serena hisses, shaking her head more violently at Chuck. Her eyes are brimming with tears but Chuck doesn't feel in the least bit guilty. He slowly tunes his step-sister out as she starts to go on about how she wanted to just spend one night with Blair and feel like they were in high school; one night of leaving the real world behind. Instead Chuck's thoughts were fulled of the petite brunette, memories of her when she was barely able to form words, memories of when she was fighting with Nate and she would drink her problems away with Chuck, memories of them together, memories of them in the car right before it crashed, memories of that night in the limo. Every memory brought more pain down upon him, it was like somebody was stabbing him with a knife on repeat. His eyes have fallen to the floor and he realises it makes him look like he feels guilt for what he had done. It shoots straight back up and he turns away and walks toward the elevator.

"Chuck, man. Don't leave" Nate whined, as he watched his best friend sulk away. He glanced over in Serena's direction. Her mouth is agape and her eyes are furious. Her finger is still in the air, she was in the process of lecturing Chuck and wagging her finger in the air.

"What are you still doing here?" Blair's voice echoes around the room. Nate and Serena twist around in unison to find Blair. A smile graces Serena's lip as soon as she see's Blair and her face lights up like she's six years old, it Christmas day, and she had just gotten what she had asked for _again. _She wraps her arms around her small frame and holds her close, inhaling her scent. She doesn't ever want to let go. Blair closes her eyes and wraps her arm around Serena as well. Nate shifts from foot to foot and coughs awkwardly into his hand, gaining attention of the two girls. He smiles and waves at them. Blair rolls her eyes and parts her lips open to say something.

"I guess you guys staying couldn't _be _that bad. It would only be for a few hours, right? Audrey will be asleep, anyway" Blair pauses and looks around her living room. Her eyes linger on the spot where Chuck was a few minutes before when she had been in the room.

"Where's Chuck?" She asks, not tearing her eyes away from the spot he once was.

"He left. Come on, let's go!" Serena squeals, grabbing her friend's arm and dragging her up the stairs. Nate follows behind the two girls, feeling a bit left out. He whips out his phone and quickly texts Chuck:

**Man, don't leave me alone with the girls. They'll eat me alive - N.**

He hits send and re-reads the text when they got into Blair's bedroom. He lets out a chuckle, while looking at the N. Back in middle school when they first all got phones they would sign their texts off with the first letter of their first name and it's been the same ever since. He slips the phone back inside his pocket and looks around the room. It hadn't changed one bit since Blair left.

"You haven't even changed your room, Blair!" He exclaims, apparently surprised at the fact. Blair rolls her eyes and flops back onto her bed, closing her eyes.

"Yeah" She replies lazily.

"I haven't"

* * *

Chuck sits inside the limo, outside of the Waldorf's Penthouse. He feels like a stalker, but he doesn't have the will power to leave. His phone rings and he pulls it out of the pocket of suit's pant. He reads the text from Nate and shakes his head. There was no way he was going inside that house and having to put up with a classic NJBC sleepover. He looks at the penthouse from inside the limo and sighs. He opens the door and slides out. He pads up to the penthouse and rides up the elevator. He looks longingly at the stairs before walking up them.

He hesitates in front of the bedroom door before pushing it open, _it's now or never, _he thinks. His eyes survey the room and Nate looks up at him grinning.

"That was fast, brother" Nate greets him, Chuck walks over and they slap hands before Chuck slumps down next too him. His eyes turn to the screen, where the beginning of Tiffany's is playing. Out of the corner of his eye he see's Blair, who's already engrossed in the film.

"Finally made it, huh, Bass?" Blair teases, she turns to face him at the exact same time he turns to face her. There's a twinkle in her doe brown eyes and a lopsided lazy grin stretches across her lips as if she's stoned.

"I guess so" Chuck replies.


	5. Tiffany's Diaster

**Title: **Coming Home

**Author: **Lightsofparis

**Summary: **Blair left for Australia fifteen years ago. She's come back to the UES, only for two weeks, for her daughter to get to know her grandmother but then Blair runs into an old flame, and her daughters father and Queen B regrets ever coming back and sometimes even ever leaving.

**Authors Note: **OK. I know I hardly ever update and the chapters are really short but I don't ever get inspiration. I don't know how long this will be. I don't really have a real plot in mind anymore. Could you tell me what you would like to see in this story? I also haven't answered any asks. I guess I could try doing that. Also I doubt Gossip Girl would ever write something like that or come back.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own gossip girl.

* * *

Audrey Waldorf sits quietly in her room on the bed, her legs crossed over one another. Her hands are in her lap and her back is straight. She looks prim and proper and elegant. Her TV is turned down low and some boring movie is playing but she's not paying any attention to it. For the past half hour she had been trying to listen on what was going on in her mother's room but all she could hear were mutters and the sound of a movie playing. Audrey flops back down on her bed in frustration. Her mum was acting all weird and strange and it was freaking her out. She hates it her. She wants to go home. She's only been here, what, two days? And already she wants to curl up into a ball and die. _Or leave. _She was here to meet her Grandmother. Except she's had to meet all her mum's crazy friends as well. She made her mind up in that moment she jumped up off of her bed and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair's a bit messy, so she runs a hand through it, straightening it up. Everything else about her is perfect. She nods her head, pushes open her bedroom door and takes three big steps too her mum's room. She knocks on the door lightly before pushing it open and waltzing inside, hands on her hips, a pout on her lips.

"Mum, turn it down, will you." Audrey demands. Folding her arms over her chest, sighing with annoyance. She notices that the tall blonde girl who pretty much threw herself at her earlier on within the hour is sitting next too her mother, her head in Blair's lap. Both of the girls are sitting on top of the bed, whereas the other guests in the room are on the floor. The golden-haired boy who had mistaken her for a 13-year-old was also there, sitting on the floor next too a dark-haired boy who she remembered was from the dinner. He was the one with the little girl. Blair briefly looks up from the screen to look at her daughter, she nods her head, picks up the remote and turns it down.

"Better?" She asks, her eyes glued back to the screen. There's two plastic bags next to the bed, filled up with food. Audrey snatches a bag up and grabs a bottle of wine from out of it. She twists the lid open and pours the liquid down her throat but Blair doesn't even notice. Audrey puts the cap back on and chucks the bottle towards the bed, it hits her mother's friend on the head. Bingo, Audrey thinks, smirking.

"Ouch" She hears the blonde whine, her mother only snickers. _Was her mum serious? _Blair suddenly seemed like a bitch to Audrey. The blonde who's name was either Sabrina, or Serena, Audrey suspected the latter, mumbled something and sat up.

"Is everything alright?" She asked Audrey quietly, she got up off of the bed and walking over to her. Audrey nodded her head and turned away on her heel, retreating back to the safety of her own room where she would pack up her belongings and demand her mother's attention.

Sounds like a plan, A, just don't mess it up.

* * *

**Our Queen is back and she comes back with a brat hanging off of her arm. Her age is around 14 and didn't our queen only leave fifteen years ago? Maybe the kid's closer to fifteen then we think which could only mean one thing: _either a certain dark knight has a biological daughter or B escaped because she was a cheater. _Ooh. Don't you just love a scandal? I know I've been absent but with this new information, I had to come back. I have eyes everywhere and collecting gossip is the only thing I've ever been really great at. Watch out because the bitch is back.**

**You Know You Love Me,**

**G.**

* * *

Four phones all began ringing at the exact same moment Audrey had left the room. Chuck picked his up from where he had chucked it on the floor only minutes earlier and looked at the screen, his face going pale as it hits him. The three others are also reading it, Blair doesn't know what to do but she's the first to react. She laughs. Chuck looks up at her, his eyes screaming 'Is it true?'. Blair gulps not knowing what to do. She could lie, that was always an option but it would be better to come clean.

"Audrey's your daughter by blood but there is no way in hell that she'll ever find that out." Blair states, swiftly getting up and opening up the door to her bedroom, she ushers the three of them out but Chuck doesn't move. He only stares at the ground. Nate grabs onto Serena's hand and pulls her out into the hallway, whispering something into her ear.

"Chuck" Blair starts, reaching out to touch his arm but he pulls away, standing up to his feet. He nods his head at Blair and walks towards his friends.

"Let's get out of here and get drunk" He mumbles, his eyes travel around the hall, lingering on the room that his daughter was in. His daughter, he had a fucking daughter and didn't even know it. He should have known it though, as soon as he saw her. She looks like him, she's the right age to be his, Blair left around the time she would have been conceived. Nate touches his best friend's arm gently, worried about what reckless thing he might do.

"You okay, bro?" Nate asks. Chuck nods in response and flies down the stairs. He had to get out. He couldn't stay here for another minute, if he did, he was scared of what he might do. probably mess everything up and cause a scene.

* * *

Blair Bass looked at Jena Van Der Woodsen-Archibald, envy flooding through her body. She wanted to rip those perfect blonde curls from off of her pretty head and put them on her own, she wanted to tear her glittering green eyes out of their sockets and place them in her own eye sockets. She wanted to trade bodies, so she could be the tall one. She finally let's out a sigh and a small smile.

"We should play jinga!" Jena exclaimed, placing both hands over her mouth after she realised how loud she had been.

"Ssh. We might wake up my dad and your parents" Blair scolded. She didn't want her dad knowing that her and Jena were up because they would surely get into trouble. Blair couldn't help but giggle after her sentence though, it was so funny that little kids were scared of adults just because they were older then them.

"But, we should play jinga" Blair smiled. She was good at jinga, better than Jena, and that was good. She had to be better than Jena at least one thing since Jena seemed to be the best at everything else. Jena eagerly nodded her head and run over to Blair's cupboard, pulling out the jinga box and placing it on the floor inbetween the two girls.

"Blair, oh, Jena, what are you playing?" Jena stared up at her big sister Katarina, and started glaring at her. She hated it whenever Kat was around Blair. She always acted like she loved Blair more. Everybody did, Blair was just so perfect and Jena was just, well, Jena, boring, plain, pathetic and ugly.

They always do say insecurities start young. Be careful girls, we don't want a **B **and **S** repeat.

* * *

The older Blair looked at the toilet, her eyes glazed over. She shook her head, she couldn't do it, but she needed too. She checked that the door was locked, one more time and turned on the faucet. She looked back at the toilet and kneeled down in front of it, she tied her hair up into a bun and pushed her finger down her throat, tears spilled over her face as she vomited everything up. Once she was finished, she flushed the toilet twice and washed her hands. She flashed water onto her face and smiled in the mirror.

She heard a knock on the bathroom door and she spun around. Don't act panicky, she warned herself, going over to un-lock it. She saw her daughter standing there wearing a different outfit from what she wore when she barged into her bedroom half-way during Tiffany's or nearly half-way or something. Blair sighed.

"Is everything okay, sweetie?" Blair questioned her daughter, her voice radiating sweetness. It was hard having to be a mother.  
Audrey shook her head, looking over her mother.

"No. I'm going back home." Audrey stated simply, and much to her surprise her mother didn't cause a fuss. She just nodded her head and smiled, sent her back too her room and said she would book a flight for the both of them. Audrey grinned and raced back to her room, grabbing her bags. She brought them down to the lobby where a man was standing. The dark haired one that was in her mum's room earlier.

"Who are you?" Audrey inquired. Chuck smiled warmly at the little girl. She did look like him, in a bit, she had his eyes but she had Blair's hair.

"I'm Chuck Bass. Your father"


	6. Dinner Diastar

**Title: **Coming Home

**Author: **Lightsofparis

**Summary: **Blair left for Australia fifteen years ago. She's come back to the UES, only for two weeks, for her daughter to get to know her grandmother but then Blair runs into an old flame, and her daughters father and Queen B regrets ever coming back and sometimes even ever leaving.

**Authors Note: **I hope you like this chapter. This story doesn't make a lot of sense, this chapter won't make any more. It's kind of really rushed. So this is an important chapter, I guess. Did you guys like the Big Blair\Chuck\Audrey\Little Blair stuff in this chapter? Also thanks for reviewing! I'm going to start replying to them.

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own gossip girl, sadly. If I did there would be some major changes, like Jenny returning and Dan getting hit with a bus or running off to Spain or I would just make him season 1 Dan again.

* * *

"What?" Audrey screeched, her legs going limb. She didn't fall though. She was an elegant young women and young women don't fall but she couldn't feel anything, her head hurt and she thought she might pass out. Her "father" reached out towards her, a look of concern on his face but Audrey pulled away.

"Explain!" She shouted, walking backwards and as far as possible away from him. He cringed at this, and stood up straighter. He parted his lips open to start speaking, to start explaining what was going on but he didn't know much.

"Bass, what are you doing here?" Blair's voice echoed off of the walls of the room. Chuck and Audrey both twisted their heads to look at the elder Waldorf approaching them.

"He's my father!" Audrey screamed. Blair's face paled and she turned to face Chuck, pointing a long slender finger at him. She was furious! How could he!

"You" Blair quietly whispered, trying to stay as calm as possible but failing miserably. Chuck looked sheepishly down at the ground, ashamed at what he had just done. He was told not to tell Audrey but he had gone ahead and done so. He didn't feel guilty for long though, Blair had lied to him, well, not exactly lied, just kept the truth from him for 15 years.

"You said my dad died in a crash when you were pregnant with me" Audrey whimpered, she fell down into a pile on the floor, putting her hands over her head. She was screaming, crying, and yelling, now. Shouting insults at her mother and her father.

"You told her I was dead?" Chuck screamed, feeling his own anger being released. Blair looked at Chuck and then back at her little girl. She didn't move towards either one, she stood in the middle feeling like she had been tied down to that exact spot.

"I'M SORRY! I MADE A BIG MISTAKE" She exclaimed, tears flowing down her face. Chuck and Audrey both stopped screaming and Chuck advanced towards Blair, he through his arms around her neck and pulled her close. Blair stiffened at his touch but soon enough she wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in the crook of his neck, whispering 'I'm sorry' over and over again. Chuck rubbed his hand up and down her back. Audrey watched the gesture, her heart softening a little. She coughed catching the attention of both of them.

"Explain" She demanded, pointing towards the couch. Chuck nodded and sat down, Blair followed his lead and sat opposite him on the other couch.

* * *

"It's so weird that they had a kid" Serena gushed as she slid the key into the Bass's house. Nate nodded in agreement.

"I always thought they would end up married and with kids; but after Blair like totally stormed out of here and was never heard of again, it totally went out of my mind and even after seeing Audrey, I had no idea she would be Chuck's!" He exclaimed, shaking his head and chuckling at parts. His friends were so messed up and his mind was racing back to that afternoon, when Blair had told Chuck she didn't want to be with him anymore.

_"Chuck. I can't do this anymore" Blair quietly whispered. Chuck's eyes flickered up to Blair and Nate stiffened at the elevator door. Blair's heart was racing and Chuck was shaking his head._

_"No, no, no, no, no. You said you were all in!" Chuck accused, pushing the newspaper out of his lap and standing up. Blair nodded her head, looking at the ground. _

_"I'm sorry, I, I, I just don't love you anymore. Your different, your a better person, but you're not the Chuck I fell in love with and even if you changed- it wouldn't be enough. I'm leaving you and New York and that's final. Nothing you, or Serena, or Nate, or anyone could say could make me change my mind." Blair looked straight at Chuck, her eyes staring into his. That's when he broke completely. A tear fell down his cheek, it was quickly followed by another and another. Blair made no move to comfort him, she couldn't. She smiled at him sweetly; but sadly. Quietly said goodbye and left. She didn't even notice Nate standing at the elevator._

"I remember when she left him; He was a wreck for weeks afterwards" Nate explained shaking his head. Serena sighed in response. She remember when Blair left us well. She had been able to cope a little better than Chuck but not much.

"I just, I can't believe she didn't tell him, Y'know? All the bitchy stuff she's ever done makes her look like a hero in comparison to this"

"S. That's not fair, who knows her reasoning behind this." Nate looked at his wife, who was now lying on the couch, arms folded on her stomach, her eyes closed.

"I know. I'm just mad. We had to pick up the pieces after she left without an explanation and it turns out she had his child. I'm just mad, Natie" She explained. Nate whispered a 'I know' before walking over to the other couch and lying down on it. This night had been so _long _and _dramatic. _He needed to sleep.

"I know" He mumbled before falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

"I don't know where to start" Blair admitted. All eyes were on her now, they were waiting for answers and they deserved some but she didn't know where to begin.

"The start, mum. Start at the start" Audrey said softly, chuckling quietly to herself at the fact that she had used start three times in the same sentence. Blair nodded her head and took a deep breath.

"Well, I loved you Chuck. I really did but when I found out I was pregnant, I couldn't cope. My mother had told me she wanted the business to be moved too Paris because she felt more inspiration there, then in New York but she said it was up to me. I was planning on staying in New York, until, I found out about Audrey. I didn't know what to do. I was scared. I had already lost one child, I didn't want to lose another, and you had said only a month before that you wanted to wait a few years before we started a family and there was no way, I was going to give up Audrey. She was to important to me, so I told my mother that I would move to Paris, she was thrilled, and then I broke up with you. I gave birth to Audrey in Paris, only having Harold, Roman, Eleanor and Cyrus know about Aud. When Audrey was three, Waldorf Designs relocated to Australia, and I moved with it. I've been living there ever since. I left a few weeks into the pregnancy, It was two weeks, I think. Audrey, I told you your father had died because I never wanted to have you growing up thinking that he left you, and it was to complicated to explain. Eleanor only met you when you were very young and when she told me she had cancer and wanted to meet you before she was gone, I couldn't refuse, especially when she said there was no way in hell she would ever step foot in Australia. I never expected for either of you finding out about this. I'm sorry" She explained, laughing and smiling at bits, as did Chuck and Audrey. They sat in silence for what seemed like hours but in reality was only around five minutes. Chuck was the first one to speak.

"Blair's going to be thrilled to have a sister and I'm thrilled to have you as a daughter" Chuck smiled genuinely at Audrey and she grinned back, she wrapped her arms around him, already feeling like they shared a bond. Tears escaped through her eyes and landed on his shirt but he didn't care. He held his daughter tight in his arms and protectively.

Wow- Everybody's shedding tears today.

* * *

**Well, Well. At least some _couples _seem to be alright. We want to say a special Congratulations to Serena and Nate - Our golden couple - for lasting more than ten years. May your 13th anniversary be better than your 12th which was a spectacular failure. I'll keep all of you updated on their celebrations throughout the day. Keep sending me tips, your wonderful! **

**Your old friend,  
**

**Gossip Girl.**

* * *

"Hey, I'm home" Chuck called out, as he pushed open the door to his house at ten in the morning. Him and Audrey had spent the morning getting to know each other and had planned to have dinner together, with both Blair's present. Like a real family, although they definitely, under no circumstances, what so ever, a real family. Blair poked her tounge out at her father as he entered the house. She pounced on him straight away, hugging him tightly.

"I love you daddy. More than anything" She confessed. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, nearly choking him to death.

"I love you to, Baby" He said, adding baby as an after-thought knowing it would drive Blair nuts.

"I am not a baby!" She screamed, pulling herself away from her father. Elizabeth laughed, as she and Jena watched the exchange between the two Basses from the kitchen. Katarina soon emerged from her bedroom, wearing her favorite pair of mickey mouse pajama's.

"Keep the noise down. It may be ten but some people are trying to sleep" She complained, picking up a glass and a carton of milk and tipping some into the cup before pouring it down her throat. Chuck nodded and went over to get his own breakfast.

* * *

"I'm just so happy to have a father" Audrey gushed over the phone to one of her closest friends Max Davis. Max smiled at the other end, adding another layer of black nail polish to her toes.

"I'm happy for you Rey. He sounds wonderful" Max replied enthusiastically, honestly, she couldn't care less about her friends family drama's. She had a date tonight, with Ryan Mercer, the only downside was she couldn't tell Audrey about it because Ryan was her ex and she still wasn't over him. Audrey grinned.

"Who's the guy?" She questioned, knowing that their was something going on with Max and knowing that their was a boy involved. She flopped down onto the bed on her stomach.

"There's no guy." Max snapped, her heart racing, she couldn't believe Audrey had figured it out. Shit. Then it dawned on Audrey. It was Ryan. Max had always had a crush on him but he was her ex! Audrey couldn't deal with it and so instead she pressed 'End Call' and sighed.

"Aud. Chuck's here!" Audrey heard her mother squeal from downstairs.

* * *

Blair Waldorf looked down at Blair. She was sitting on the couch, her ankles folded, she was flicking through an old issue of vogue.

"She's so cute" The elder girl gushes, not being able to take her eyes off of the five-year old with wild red curls. She shook her head and looked over at Chuck, who was sitting next to her on the other couch. Chuck only nodded his head in response. Now that he had calmed down he didn't know if he'd be able to go through with this dinner, he wanted to get to know Audrey but with Blair there, it would just be too hard. He felt a lump rise in his throat but he quickly swallowed it back down. He looked at the stairs waiting for his daughter to descend them and she did. She ran down them and ran up to her parents. The younger Blair looked up from her magazine and at the scene in front of her. She rolled her eyes at how awkward everyone was being, she got up swiftly, and tugged at her dress wishing it would go a little longer.

"Audrey, right?" She asked sweetly, sound older than her age. Audrey nodded her heart melting when she saw her sister. She remembered her from dinner the other night and even though they hardly spoken to each other, she had grown fond of the little girl and now they were sisters.

"Blair, right?" She asked. Blair nods, running a hand through her unruly curls.

"I just love your hair!" Blair coos, scooping the little Blair up into her arms. Little Blair giggles, loving all the attention she was getting. She catches her dad's eye and he winks at her. The older Blair reluctantly places the little girl down on her feet and the young Bass runs towards her father, stopping when she's right in front of him.

"Are you coming to my wedding tomorrow night?" Blair inquired her father. Chuck only rolled his eyes in response and tuck his arms underneath her armpits and picked her up, carrying her over to the dining room. Blair didn't make a fuss, she felt like she was being treated like a princess. He put her down and she climbed into her seat, she puts her elbows on the table and knits her hands together, placing her head between in them, lifting her head up. She sighs in content.

Chuck slides into the seat next too her; Blair opposite the younger Blair, and Audrey next to her mother. The maid comes out holding their dinner. She had been filling in for Dorota for a few months, since she was in Poland, visiting family and friends.

"Thank you" Audrey tells the maid when she brings her, her dinner, a grin stretched across her face. Once the maid had left and everybody had their meals, it was, well, awkward. Nobody knew what to talk about and the young Bass was only interested in her food.

"How did you two meet?" Audrey asks, breaking the silence, she waves her fork in between her mother and her father. Chuck looks up from his plate and looks at his ex-girlfriend.

"We were one, it was at some society gala. Serena and Nate were there and we all became friends. Tada!" Chuck explains, throwing his arms up at the end and adding a smile. Blair rolls her smile, knowing that's not what her daughter meant. She wanted to know how their relationship started.

"No, I mean, like, how did you two begin dating?" She asks, making herself more clear. Blair smirks at the fact that she knew exactly what her daughter was meaning. Audrey watches Chuck, his mouth forms a small 'o' before he answers her question.

"It was complicated but basically after I told her I loved her, we got together" He told her, his voice quiet. He was careful to not mention any sexual activities that may of actually really been the spark of their relationship. Audrey nodded her head mumbling a 'that's sweet' before digging back into her food.

"You two dated each other?" Little Blair suddenly exclaimed, her mouth dropping open, and her eyes going wide. It looked like she thought it was the worst possible news in the history of the world.

"Well, we do have a daughter together, Blair. Audrey's your sister" Chuck explained to her, barely looking at her. He didn't really see the point in having to pay attention to her dramatics.

"But that means you would of had SEX! Like Aunty Serena and Uncle Nate have SEX! It's all gross and yucky. Jena and I walking in on them a few nights ago and it was so sick, we both vomited" Blair exclaimed, yelling whenever she said the word sex. Chuck chuckled at his daughter and pushed his food around on his plate, he didn't even nod his head. This was defiantly weird. He sighs and pushes food into his mouth.

Audrey bites down on her bottom lip and looks at her food, she didn't like the idea of her mother and Chuck having been together in such an intimate way especially when she had already experienced that level of intimacy.

"Gross" Audrey muttered, eating her food, like her dad was doing. The elder Blair looked at the ground and then excused herself from the table, heading in the direction of the kitchen. She needed a drink of water, or something stronger. Chuck quickly followed her into the kitchen.

* * *

"Hey look B, I'm sorry about Blair. She doesn't understand social boundaries yet" He starts to explain the moment he walks through the doors. Blair has her back to him and she's sipping something that looks a lot like Vodka.

"It's okay. It just felt weird with Audrey and Blair there." She explained, adding a dramatic sigh at the end. Chuck nodded knowing exactly what she meant. It didn't feel to weird for Blair to be talking about it since she and Jena practically walk in on Serena and Nate in the bedroom every time their together but for Audrey it was a different matter and it was _his _sex life. Chuck looked around the kitchen and Blair spun around to face him. Her eyes were drawn to his lips and she wanted nothing more than in that minute to have her own lips pressed against his. She starts to weigh the pro's and con's of kissing him. She shook her head trying to wipe the thoughts of kissing Chuck Bass from her mind. Blair's legs started moving towards Chuck, her face was only inches away from his. She knew he felt it, the sparks erupting between them. Chuck's palms started to become sweaty, just looking at her, made him feel something he hadn't felt in such a long time. He closed the small gap between them instantly, placing both of his hands on either side of her face and pushed his lips against hers, his tounge tracing her lips begging for access, she grants the wish and lets his tounge slide inside.


End file.
